Con los ojos del corazon
by SAILOR COSMOSS
Summary: Darien volteo por inercia ya que la voz primero lo hechizo y luego vio a la cantante, una chica rubia pequeña con un peinado de niña pero le sentaba bien por lo menos eso pensó el, un cutis de una blanco rosado, unos ojos azul cielo bellísimos, una boca y que boca roja como un pequeño botón de rosa y un cuerpo que a pesar de sus ropas serias se podía imaginar,
1. Chapter 1

Con los ojos del corazón

1.- El primer encuentro

En la el Restorant Bar La pequeña Italia, estaba cenando Darien Chiba Duque de Shields acompañado de su amigo Nicolas Kumada dueño del lugar y de su amigo Seiya Kou estaba cenando tranquilamente

-espero que puedas ir Darien, Andrue la va a dar, gusto verte, además de que va a presentar formalmente a su prometida

-no puedo creer que le hallan hachado el guante- dijo Darien

-si ya lo se tengo entendido que se casa en menos de tres meses –comento Seiya

-la comida esta deliciosa Nicolas, mi piace molto-agrego Darien en italiano

-y no solo la comida deja que veas la "variedad" que tengo a unas cantantes preciosas pero te advierto que una de ellas es mi novia, y de hecho hoy debuta una chica nueva, no le he escuchado aun pero me aseguraron que era muy buena- agrego Nicolas

En otra parte del Restorant discutían tres chicas

-no se cómo me metiste en esto Mina-dijo Serena en son de guerra

-solo vas a cantar una vez y ya, es todo-dijo Mina

-y si me caigo y hago el ridículo delante de toda esa gente-dijo Serena

-no tienes por que caerte Serena, caminaras por un lado de mi hasta el piano yo lo tocare y te devolverás conmigo así de fácil-dijo Rey

-tienes que hacerlo Serena ya me lo prometiste, además como dijo Rey ella te va acompañar con el piano y estará junto a ti en todo momento

-pues ya estoy aquí ni modo, pero recuerden soy una soprano que enseña canto, no cantante de Bares y será la última vez que las ayudo en algo como esto

Caminaron Rey y Serena hasta el pequeño escenario Rey empezó a tocar el piano, era buenísima en eso y Serena empezó a cantar en Italiano, con tanta pasión en sus palabras y tan entregada a la canción que llamo la atención de las personas que estaban en el lugar haciendo que se volvieran a verla

Bésame, bésame mucho  
>Como si fuera esta la noche<br>la última vez

Bésame, bésame mucho  
>que tengo miedo a perderte<br>perderte después

Quiero tenerte muy cerca  
>mirarme en tus ojos<br>verte junto a mí  
>Piensa que tal vez mañana<br>yo ya estaré lejos  
>muy lejos de aquí<p>

Bésame, bésame mucho  
>Como si fuera esta la noche<br>la última vez

Bésame, bésame mucho  
>que tengo miedo a perderte<br>perderte después

Darien volteo por inercia ya que la voz primero lo hechizo y luego vio a la cantante, una chica rubia pequeña con un peinado de niña pero le sentaba bien por lo menos eso pensó el, un cutis de una blanco rosado, unos ojos azul cielo bellísimos, una boca y que boca roja como un pequeño botón de rosa y un cuerpo que a pesar de sus ropas serias se podía imaginar. La chica termino de cantar fue ovacionada por el público y se retiro junto con la pianista.

-valla Nicolás no sabia que la cantante es italiana me has hecho la noche

-valla también me he sorprendido no sabía que fuera a cantar en italiano-dijo Nicolas

-por dios y como canto con toda el alma, Nic como se llama-dijo Seiya

-no lo se pero ahorita lo averiguo-dijo Nicolas

-por favor envíale esta nota junto con una de tus mejores botellas de champaña-le dijo Darien

En el camerino de Rey estaban bien emocionadas

-ves Serena te lo dije deberías dedicarte a cantar profesionalmente-dijo Mina

-después de que murió mama no me quedaron ganas de nada Mina

-pues mira Serena deberías hacerle caso a Mina y cantar lo haces muy bonito ya vista a la gente le encanto al canción-dijo Rey-En eso tocan la puerta y Rey va atender

-hola mi amor estuviste maravillosa tocando el piano-le dijo Nicolas a Rey-

-gracias Nic

-le mandan esto a tu amiga dejame entregárselo

-ella no quiere recibir a nadie démelo a mi yo se lo dare-el le entrego la nota y el servicio de champaña y el se fue

-mira Serena lo que te mandaron-

-que es Rey

-un servicio de champaña y una nota te la leo

-por favor Rey

-la nota dice "me encantaria besarla mucho" y la firma Darien Chiba Duque de Shields, y viene escrita en italaliano Serena

-valla Serena deberías estar alagada sabes quien es el Duque, no te da emoción-dijo Mina

-claro que se quien es, he escuchado hablar mucho de ese banquero Italiano, pero que se cree que por tener mucho dinero puede ir pidiéndole besos a las mujeres-le dijo una serena roja de la ira por el atrevimiento según ella que había teniado el Duque mandanole esa nota.

-sera mejor que me lleves a mi casa mina ya es tarde.

Llego la noche del sábado y estaba Andrue Furutawa recibiendo a sus invitaos seguido de su hermosa novia Lita Kino, cuando llego Darien, Andrue lo recibió muy amigable y le presento a su novia, lo mano su despacho a que lo esperara unos minutos allí mientras el acababa de saludar a sus invitados, el llego al despacho y vio a una chica rubia tenía una plática bastante fluida en italiano por teléfono,

-per favore

-no segnorina, ya le dije que no se puede

-per favore-volvio a decir la chica de nuevo

-tienes usted que agardar su turno tiene que tener 6 años para poder apuntarla

-ni modo esperare, grazie

Pero cuando termino la llamada se dio cuenta que no estaba sola que había alguien mas.

-quien esta allí, por favor responda

-Ciao mi nombre es Darien Chiba

- es usted es el de anoche, por que esta aqui señor Chiba, que desea? Por que me ha seguido?

Pero fue interrumpida por una tercera persona

-no seas grosera Serena, con Su Excelencia El Duque de Shields Darien Alexander Chiba, el vino a verme a mí al despacho yo no sabía que tú estabas en el cuándo lo mande a qui

-ho , ho lo siento mucho, disculpe mi atrevimiento excelencia-haciendo una reverencia, y con una cara de vergüenza que deseó que la tierra se la tragara por pensar que el venia detras de ella

-ya no la regañes Andreu, creo que la asuste y por eso me hablo así, verdad que eso paso picola mia te asuste verdad?

Una Serena muy ruborizada solo asintió con la cabeza

-bueno bueno Darien esta linda chica es mi hermana menor Serena-ella extendió la mano y el se la tomo y se la llevo a los labio dándole un pequeño beso en los nudillos, lo que fue como pequeña descarga eléctrica para ambos y el sonrojo de Serena se volvió mas inminente y prácticamente salió huyendo del despacho

-valla chicas, pero cuéntame Darien viene la hemosa Beryl contigo, por que la vi abajo

-no por suerte ella viene con alguien mas y a qui nos hemos encontrado

-a un piensa que se va a a casar contigo?

- si aun y no tienes idea los dolores de cabeza que me a sacado esa prima mia, y cambiando de tema, no sabia que tuvieras una hermana menor, cuando estabamos en la universidad nunca la mencionaste y valla que es muy hermosa es toda una belleza a un que vista como chiquilla

-si ella es una chiquilla Darien tiene 20 años, yo le llevo 12 años y prácticamente la conocía poco, solo la miraba en las vacaciones cuando yo iba a ver a mama, ella es la hija del segundo matrimonio de mi madre y toda su vida vivió en Roma, es meramente Italiana como tu, hasta el accidente donde murió mama y su esposo y no le quedo nadie más que yo, y me tuve que hacer cargo de ella, y pues por el la diferencia de edades fue difícil al principio adaptarnos.

-con razón habla muy bien italiano, anoche la vi cantado en la La Pequeña Italia, y la he reconocido cuando llegue y la vi ,canta precioso.

- si le gusta cantar y bailar y Rey la novia de Nicolas la llevo a cantar al Restoran, ellas dos son muy amigas

-valla que a sido difícil para ella, perder a sus padres y dejar su pais

- pero bueno no te pedí que vinieras hablar a qui de mi hermana, quiero pedirte un favor .

-si esta en mi mano lo que desees hermano -dándole un pequeño puñetazo en la en el hombro se llamaban asi desde Andrue le salvo la vida a Darien en una pelea callejera cuando recién había entrado en la universidad Andrue ya se estaba casi graduando y era mayor que Darien-

-quiere que seas mi padrino de bodas

-esta bien acepto el honor ahora si me permites quiero ir con una dama- Andrue solo sonrio

Serena Casi llegaba al jardín, con mucho cuidado ya que lo estaban remodelando y estaba todo fuera de lugar, cuando sintió que alguien la alcanzaba.

-segnorina Serena

-permítame excusarme por mi comportamiento de anoche

-no hay necesidad excelencia

-claro que la hay-Darien dio un paso mas hacia ella y ella se dio cuenta

-déjeme decirlo lo apenado que estoy con esta situación-dando otro paso mas hacia ella

-me imagino que usted esta acostumbrado a que las chicas se arroguen a sus pies con esa clase de cosas, pero yo no señor, solo quiere excusarse por que se dio cuenta que Andrue es mi hermano

-bueno en parte por eso también, pero además hoy me di cuenta que eres muy joven y no me supe conducir con decoro contigo- dando otro paso mas y quedando muy muy cerca de ella, Darien no aguanto más y le toco una mejilla y ella en ese momento se hecho a correr sin recordar que el jardín estaba todo desbaratado y tropezó con una gran manguera callendo al suelo de rodillas.

-pero por dio, que no se a dado cuenta, que no miro la enorme manjera que estaba frente a usted?-DArien extendiendo su mano para que ella se levantara

-que no se a dado cuenta su excelencia que **soy ciega**¡ y no puedo ver por eso me he caido-Serena estaba casi sollozando por la vergüenza de haber caído frente a este hombre y además se había raspado una rodilla

-no puede ser cierto lo que me dices-entonces el la tomo en sus brazos

-, porque abría de mentirle, pero que hace, bájeme inmediatamente imagínese que dirá la gente si lo ven conmigo en brazos,

-van a pensar que te estoy ayudando, te duele mucho la rodilla?, la llevara al despacho de su hermano-llego al despacho con ella en brazos y hay estaba Andrue

-pero qué paso Darien, porque traes Serena en brazos

-es que se callo en el jardín con una manjera

-hay serena te dije que no salieras por que lo estaba redecorando

-bueno ya Drue es solo un pequeño razpon, y su excelencia me ayudo eso fue todo-

-DArien podrías bajar a mi hermana creo que puede caminar bien-DArien se ruborizo

-por supuesto-la bajo como si ella fuera una pieza de porcelana

-bueno hermano iré a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, con su permiso-antes de que ella se alejara de el, el le susurro al oído, bailara conmigo

Una Serena ya mas repuesta de la imprecion que recibió por parte del Duque bajo de nuevo a la fiesta y fue abordada por su amiga Mina y Rei ,

-valla Serena donde estabas-pegunto Mina

-estaba en mi alcoba, cambiándome de ropa

-es que te has perdido a los hombres mas guapos del mundo tu hermano Dru si que tiene amigos guapo

-si verdad-pensano en el Duque

-lo siento serena no fue mi intención-Rei se apeno mucho por su comentario

-no te preocupes Rey

-toda el mundo baila, Lita es una suertuda mira que pescar a tu hermano, hacen una gran pareja, -lita es hermana de Rey

-a mi también me gustaba tu hermano serena, pero `pues ni modo a el le gusto Lita-dijo Mina de manera amable

-pero mira para alla Rey-dime si no es el hombre mas guapo que has visto en tu vida es un odonis- dijo Mina

-por favor no sean malas descríbanlo para mi-dijo Serena bastante divertía le encantaba como las chicas describían a los hombres.

Bueno empezó Mina vamos a empezar es alto bastante alto uno noventa cuando menos, tiene el cabellos negros, semi risados, unos ojos azules oscuro, mas bien como dos zafiros, una nariz recta y por dios una boca esplendida, que a cualquier mujer le encantaría tocar y Rey continuo tiene un cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses el es tan guapo que parece un pecado. No debería permitirse que un hombre fuera tan

Atractivo, termino murmurando Rey

- demonios de dirije a si aca-termino Rey por decir

-me permitiría esta baile Serena

Rey y Mina estaban imprecionadas del hombre, cuando se presento con ellas y les dijo quien era el, y luego tomo la mano de Serena.

-claro que puedes Serena va bailar-puntualizo Rey

-solo tenga cuiado con ella-le suplico Mina

La pareja se alejo hacia el centro de la pista de baile

-por favor no me tengas miedo

-no es eso no lo malinterprete, es que yo no puedo ver y puedo caerme y hacer el ridículo y de paso hacerlo quedar mal a usted, su excelencia

-por favor llámame Darién, y no te preocupes y perdóname por lo de anoche, y no te vas a caer yo no lo permitiré solo déjate guiar

- no te molesta que no pueda ver, pensé que mi hermano te lo había dicho

-la verdad no, no me molesta-el la tomo por la cintura la estrecho asi si mismo y empezaron a bailar como una pareja de enamorados, el resto de la velada la pasaron juntos, se sentaron juntos en la cena hasta el final de la velada y estuvieron platicando, ella le conto todo lo relacionado con su accidente donde murió su mama y su papa y donde además ella perdió la vista, estuvieron asi hasta que todos los invitados se fueron llendo solo quedaron ellos y Andrue y su prometida Lita.

-es hora de que me retire Serena son las cuatro de la mañana

-que¡ tan tarde es no me di cuenta, las chicas ya deben estar durmiendo sin mi –pero por supuesto no era asi la estaban espiando desde la terraza cuando se despedían los dos

-no es tu culpa pequeña, yo debi haberme retirado hace un par de horas, pero simplemembte no me di cuenta de la hora, me gustaría verte de nuevo cuando vuelva, lamentablemente tengo que salir muy temprano por la mañana, volveré en una semana

-me permitirías algo antes de que te vallas

-por supuesto, dime que

-me dejarías tocar tu rostro para saber cómo eres?

Ella toco su rostro primero con una mano y luego con las dos familiarizándose con las formas del rostro del, cada caricia de ella por que el asi lo interpreto hacían vibrar de emoción, el cuerpo de el y fue inevitable lo que paso después. No hubiera podido resistirse a la tentación de aquel beso ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Era como volver a nacer, y cada nueva sensación le resultaba tan fresca e intensa y dulce a la vez. a Serena el corazón le zozobrabra, el pulso se le acelero de la emoción el mareo y la euforia se apoderaron de ella, Darien levanto una mano y la poso por una mejilla de ella.

-Eres tan hermosa y tus labios son tan dulces, gusto como lo imagine, es tu primera vez verdad?

- si- contesto ella un poco sonrojada lo que la hacía verse más hermosa

-me vas a perdonar, pero tendré que hacerlo de nuevo

El capturo de nuevo sus labios abriéndoselos con la punta de la lengua. El corazón de Serena retumbó y toda ella tembló, incapaz de respirar. Su sumisión fue absoluta, instintiva, gemía y respiraba sofocada mente bajo su experta boca, con respuestas temblorosas.

-espera noticias mías mañana

Serena subió a su habiatacion casi en las nubes con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar nada.

-Y bien tienes algo que contarnos señorita-

-me beso-bastante emocionada lo dijo asi de fácil

-pero Serena que suerte tienes mira que el famoso Duque Italiano alla puesto sus ojos en ti eso cosas no suceden todos los días-dijo Mina con ojos de corazoncito

-por dios Mina que cosas dices solo fue un beso no una declaración de amor-agrego Serena a un que muriéndose de las ganas de que asi fuera

-si es cierto Mina lo que dice Serena además un hombre como ese seguro que debe tener montones de mujeres a su alrededor.-dijo Rey sin querer herir los sentimientos de Serena

Darien subió a su Ferrari rumbo al aeropuerto y solo llevaba en el pensamiento una cosa….los labios de Serena


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Amor, Amor, Amor

-Que te sucede Darien, has estado distraído toda la semana-dijo Malaquite su primo y director del Banco Chiba en Roma

-es que conocí a alguien Malaquite

-debe ser muy hermosa para que no hallas puesto atención en toda la reunión ayer y la de hoy-

-en efecto mi estimado amigo es muy hermosa, la mujer más bella que he visto jamás, opaca a todas las mujeres que he conocido, tiene una voz preciosa, una figura perfecta, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, me gustaría mucho conocerla, pero no sé si estoy preparado para eso-dijo Darien un poco dudoso tratando de buscar un pero

-estamos hablando de conocerla, de conocerla de verdad, no seducirla, valla valla esto se pone interesante, cuéntame por favor estoy impaciente, es que me sorprende que menciones esa palabra, pensé que no estaba en tu vocabulario.

-no te burles Malaquite, ella es hermana de mi amigo Andreu Furutawa,

-eso no es impedimento le encantara tenerte de cuñado-reputo Malaquite

-es muy muy joven-Dijo Darien

-mejor la puedes hacer a tu modo y enseñarle todas las artes

-ella no puede ver esta ciega-respondió Darien

-y eso es todo, Darien pero por dio, no puedo creer que seas un tonto, me estás diciendo que es hermosa, que tiene una voz preciosa y además crees que estas enamorado de ella y a ti lo que te preocupa es que no pueda ver, es solo un pequeño impedimento, que daría yo porque mi bella Ziocite estuviera viva, no me importaría que no pudiera ver, vete a Londres y conócela date la oportunidad de amar de verdad, has tenido muchas mujeres pero no has amado de verdad a ninguna de ellas hazme caso ve tras ella-

-gracias amigo, solo sé que deseó protegerla de cualquier cosa y deseó estar con ella-Darien llamo a Esmeralda su secretaria y le ordeno que le preparan el jet ya que regresaría a Londres por la noche 5 días antes de lo previsto, estaba muy contento con su plática con Malaquite siempre le había confiado sus problemas del corazón.

Malaquite era primo de Darien, pero él lo miraba como un hermano, el era accionista del Banco Chiba y la persona de confianza de Darien, Malaquite era un viudo Italiano de 38 años, un hombre bastante atractivo bronceado con un cabello tan rubio que parecía plateado, se caso muy joven con su novia de universidad Ziocite, pero ella murió en un trágico accidente, dejándolo solo, ella no pudo darle hijos pero a el no le importo y siguió con ella casado hasta que el destino los separo, Darien confiaba enormemente en el, porque desde que Mamoru Chiba murió, Malaquite se encargo de instruirlo en el negocio familiar, hasta que el pudo tomar la Dirección ´General del Banco Chiba.

Ocho días después de la fiesta de compromiso de Andreu y Lita, llegaron canasta y canastas de flores, rosas, margaritas, claveles, orquídeas, todas para Serena y con ellas venia una nota, Molli entro corriendo al cuarto de Serena para avisarle lo que estaba llegando para ella.

-Serena, Serena despierta, hay muchísimas flores abajo para ti-dijo molli muy emocionada

-enserio, de verdad-dijo Serena bastante emocionada también y bajando casi corriendo junto con molli las escaleras para "ver" las flores imaginando de parte de quien eran

-son muchísimas Serena y claramente dijo el repartidor que eran para la señorita SerenaTsukino,-murmuro molli

- podrías leerme la nota-dijo serena muy conmovida

-por supuesto Serena dice; "para la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto"

-Serena estaba súper emocionada y le pregunto a molli-Molli de verdad soy hermosa?

-claro que si Serena eres muy bella, de hecho eres la jovencita mas bonita que he conocido-

-de verdad molli soy tan hermosa para que un hombre me pueda ver, a un que yo no lo vea-le pregunto Serena a Molli, pero fue Andrue quien iba llegando y el le contesto

-claro que si hermana, eres muy bonita hasta un rey se rendiría a tus pies no lo dudes, además tu tienes una esperanza de volver a ver, es solo cuestión de esperar-

-gracias hermanito, bueno voy a cambiarme, tengo que ir al centro hoy me toca dar mis clases de canto.

-sabes que no tienes que trabajar, se que no soy rico pero puedo darte todo lo que necesitas-le dijo Andrue a Serena

-me gusta hacerlo Drue así no me siento tan inútil-dijo serena en tono melancólico

Serena estaba cantando en un saloncito a unas niñas pequeñas de 5 años les enseñaba a entonar, y que sus voces fueran mas suaves, Serena tenia una voz excepcional, tenia el gen artístico en la sangre, o eso era lo que le habían dicho siendo su madre una de las estrellas del cine Europea mas famosas de su época, el rostro de Ikuko Tsukino adorno la pantalla grande, hasta el día de su nefasto accidenté ene el cual murió ella y el que hasta entonces Serena había llamado papa, Kenji Tsukino, además estaba también su hermana Selene Furatawa otra belleza que había cautivado con su esplendorasa voz a toda Europa siendo apenas una niña empezó su carrera como una de las cantantes mas hermosas que se habían conocido, sin embargo Selene perecio siendo muy joven cuando había alcanzado la cima el estrellato a sus dieciséis años y Serena no alcanzo a conocerla pues murió justo cuando ella acababa de nacer, pero sin duda de allí el talento artístico que tenia Serena para cantar, ella había pasado su niñez con maestros particulares de danza, de canto su madre estaba empeñada en convertirla en una celebridad al igual que ella y su difunta hermana, pero aquello ya no pudo ser, pues y ella quedo ciega.

Sin embargo allí estaba ella enseñando a otras niñas a cantar, le encantaba cantar esa era su vida, le gustaba sentirse útil de alguna manera no le gustaba la idea de ser una carga para su hermano Andrue, estaba ella entonando una nota alta, pero las risitas de las niñas no la dejaban continuar, cuando escucho los aplausos desde la puerta del saloncito, hasta en ese momento ella reparo que había alguien mas allí y por eso las risillas de las niñas.

Darien llego a la escuela de arte, danza y música, y fue fácil saber en que salón estaba Serena porque en cuanto entro escucho hablar varios muchachos, jóvenes bailarines sobre la hermosa rubia que cantaba en el salón de enfrente, el se apresuro y llego a una ventana del salón y la miro; allí estaba ella tan preciosa como la noche en que la beso, una jovencita con pinta de adolecente, Darien se quedo clavado en la cabellera que parecía miel, le caía hasta la cintura llevaba una minifalda que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, además llevaba una blusa rosa que dejaba al descubierto su ambligo, ella se giro un poco y el pudo ver su precioso rostro, resaltado por un poco de brillo labial, Darien se quedo pensando que parecía una muñeca de carne y hueso: pelo fabuloso, rostro perfecto, delicadas pero sensuales curvas y piernas esbeltas. Era el sueño de cualquier hombre, incluida la inocente mirada de unos ojos azules fue cuando reparo en que no era el, el único admirador que tenia ella en ese momento se dio cuenta que había por lo menos 15 hombres viéndola entre bailarines y otros estudiantes de arte y escucho que uno de ellos le decía a otro que la quería invitar a salir y el pensó que solo sobre su cadáver Serena saldría con alguno de ellos, pero Darien decidió entrar al salón para que los demás hombre se dieran cuenta que el estaba con ella y dejaran de hacerse ilusiones de salir con ella entro sin hacer ningún ruido y sonriéndoles a las niñas haciéndoles gestos que no digieran que el estaba presente a los que las chiquillas solo soltaban risitas, en ese instante Serena termino de cantar.

Serena ya estaba un poco harta de que siempre hubiera gente viéndola por la ventana o por la puerta, ella sabía que allí estaban, siempre se sentía observada, pero para ella fue el colmo cuando se dio cuenta que alguien entro al salón y se sentó haciendo reír a las chiquillas , ella escuchaba sus risas y cuchicheos, decidió terminar su entonación y se pensó en pedirle a esa persona que por favor saliera de la clase de canto, pero justo cuando ella termino de cantar, escucho aplausos y halagos en Italiano y de inmediato reconoció la voz , se emociono y pensó que solo podía ser el.

-affascinante, magnifico-Darien se acerco a ella y le dio primero dos besos uno en cada mejilla y un tercero en los labios un simple roce de su boca, sabiendo que con este gesto ahuyentaría a los admiradores que ella en ese momento tenia

- Darien?-susurro Serena muy muy sorprendida por la llegada de el y por los besos que el le dio-

-si tesoro, soy yo me alegra que no hallas olvidado mi voz-ella se sonrojo cosa que a el no le paso desapercibida, pero le encantaba ver como tenía ese efecto en ella.

-pero como, que haces aquí,

-no adivinas?, he venido a raptarte-sonriendo como un chiquillo-me acompañas a comer?

-no sé que creer. Llevo toda la semana muy confundida pensé que ivas a llamarme hace días y hoy me despierto y encuentro flores tuyas

-pues yo te voy a decir lo que debes creer. Debes creer que soy un cobarde, un hombre que huye de una mujer porque es diferente y mucho más interesante que las demás.

-y eso no debería decidirlo ella? -contestó Serena.

Ella sintió que Darien le apretaba la mano, se la llevaba a los labios y la besaba.

-no puedo dejar de pensar en ti -le dijo. Todos los días pienso en ti

-de verdad. Me encanta la idea de que pienses en mí a todas horas -contestó Serena-y si ire contigo a comer.

Serena saco de su bolsa un baston plegable para saber por donde iva caminando, pero el le dijo que no era necesario, que el mismo seria su lazarillo, le agarro la mano suavemente, algo que ambos disfrutaron y salieron del salón, bajo la mirada de alumnos y estudiantes que había en ese momento en la escuela, todo los admiraban hacían una pareja muy muy hermosa.

Asi estaban sentados ambos en una mesa de _la La Pequeña Italia, _el había ordenado por los dos lo cual ella agradeció, el camarero apareció con una botella de champaña cortesía de su patrón, Darién asintió encantado y le dijo que podía retirarse, sirvió el espumoso liquido dorado en las copas y le puso a Serena una en las manos;

-y platícame te gusta dar clases, _preciosa mía_?

-pues si, me siento un poco útil de esa manera y así puedo salir a desvariar un poco, sabes cuando uno no puede ver llega a aburrirse mucho

-ya no vas a aburrirte sola, ahora en adelante pretendo que te aburras pero en mi compañía-

-Serena se empezó a reír-lo que a Darien le pareció un sonio musical, la comida termino y les trajeron el postre pastel de chocolate con fresas el favorito de Darien y por supuesto el de Serena, ella empezó a comerlo pero Darien solo la contemplaba fascinado lamerse los labios manchados ligeramente con la crema del pastel, pero a un asi le quedo una pizca del chocolate en la parte baja del labio y el no se resistió y le paso el dedo índice por su boca limpiándosela y a su vez chupando el chocolate que con el quito de su boca

-eso no era necesario,-dijo ella un poco avergonzada de que alguien los hubiera visto

-, _mi piaci davvero_,(realmente me gustas)-le dijo Darien en Italiano y ella se puso como un tomate lo que la hacía verse mas adorable, pero aun asi ella le contesto en el mismo Italiano cariñoso que el uso;

-_anche tu mi piaci (y tu también me gustas)-le contesto ella tímidamente_

Darien volvió a tocar su rostro, el tomo la barbilla hacia ella y la beso, muy dulcemente, luego tomo sus manos entre las de el y le susurro al oído

-_tesoro_….._donde habías estado toda mi vida?_

_-esperandote…-y volvieron a basarse_

El le tenía las manos tomadas a Serena, con las suyas, mientras le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas y en la comisura de los labios, a pesar de que la mesa estaba en un lugar intimo del lugar, se les podía ver .

En otra parte del Restaurant_, otra pareja los observaba _

_-_con quien esta Darien?- preguntaba Beryl muy enojada a Nicolás,

-Mi querida Beryl yo no le pido explicaciones a Darien con quien sale, si quieres saberlo ve a preguntárselo tu mismo-

en ese mismo momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho por que Beryl dio media vuelta y salió disparada a la meza donde estaba la pareja.

Serena y Darien estaban platicando muy amenamente tomados de la mano, cuando llega Beryl a su mesa y los interrumpe

-Ciao Darien- dijo Beryl muy coquetamente plantándole dos besos en las mejillas

-Ciao Beryl-le contesto secamente el

-no vas a presentarme a tu amiguita-dijo Beryl de manera muy venenosa

-por supuesto, ella es la Señorita Serena Tsukino, Beryl – le dijo Darien a ella

-eres la hermana ciega de Andrue Furutawa verdad, te vi cantar en su fiesta de compromiso.-dijo de muy mala manera

-si asi es señorita Beryl, soy hermana de Drue-dijo Serena bastante incómoda con la presencia de Beryl

En ese momento se acercaron dos hombres a saludar a Darien, este se para para saludar también distrayéndose un poco de Serena, Beryl aprovecha el momento y le pide a serena que le pase un cenicero que esta a su lado derecho cerca de donde están las copaz de cristal, pero Beryl es mas rápida que ella y tira las copaz con la champaña que quedaban en ellas y le hecha la culpa a Serena del incidente.

-pero que torpe eres, has tirado las copas, si no puede ver es mejor que no salgas de tu casa-dijo Beryl haciendo un gran escándalo y llamando la atención de todo el restaurant hacia ellos

-pero no se como sucedió, no me di cuenta, de seguro las roce y las tire, perdón, perdón-Serena estaba a punto de llorar

-es que deberías de fijarte mejor, no vallas a lugares públicos si no quieres pasar por esta clase de vergüenza-

-que pasa aquí-pregunto Darien

-tu amiga tiro las copaz de crital y se rompieron, Darien no deberías salir con ella-dijo Beryl

-no te preocupes tesoro mio es solo un accidente-le susurro Darien a Serena

-pero es que he sido torpe

Darien tomo una de sus manos y se la llevo a la boca dandole pequeños besos que hicieron reir a Serena, e hicieron enojar a Beryl,

-Adios prima debo llevar a Serena a su casa.

Beryl se quedo atonica mirando como Darien llevaba a Serena abrazada por la cintura por el corredor del lugar, ella esperaba que Darien se avergonzara de ella, pero no fue así la consoló y además la hizo reír.

-no te saliste con la tuya verdad-le dijo Nicolas a Beryl burlándose

-hoy no pero lo hare de eso puedes estar seguro Nic, siempre lo hago-le contesto ella a Nic muy enojada.

Beryl Metalia era la prima de Darien, era una mujer de una belleza fatal, peliroja y llena de curvas, siempre se le había visto acompañando de hombres adinerados a un que ella siempre a anhelado casarse con Darien, por que es lo que su madre le metió en la cabeza desde pequeña, siempre se ha metido en las relaciones de Darien de una manera u otra, ella es una mujer fría y superficial que solo piensa en si misma y le encanta ser el centro de atención de todos los hombres, solo le importan las joyas y el estatus social que conllevaría ser la Duqueza de Shields y esa es su meta en la vida, hija de Neherenia Metalia, su madre también intento atrapar al antiguo Duque de Shields Mamoru Chiba pero no tubo suerte y tubo que casarse con un primo de Mamoru para poder tener un poco de estatus social.

Darien llevo a Serena a su casa, pasaron unas semanas y todos los días Darien mientras estaba en Londres, pasaba a ver Serena a su casa y cuando ella iba a dar sus clases de canto el iba por ella y comían juntos después, Andrue ya se había dado cuenta del interés que mostraba su amigo hacia su hermana pequeña y pareció agradarle asi que los dejo ser y permitía las visitas y las esporádicas salidas que mantenían cuando comían juntos fuera de su casa, cuando Darien salía de viaje, la llamaba dos veces al dia por la noches y por la mañana , ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus charlas por teléfono y se dio cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba, le gustaba su voz, su risa le encantaba su presencia aun que no pudiera verlo, en uno de sus cortos viajes el se tardo mas de lo normal, y no la llamo en todo el dia y ella se preocupo mucho, pero al dia siguiente Serena estaba con Mina, Lita y Rei cuando recibió un paquete grande con un logotipo de una prestigiada casa de modas y un nota escrita en Braile para que ella misma pudiera leerla, la nota decía;

" _me encantaría que utilizaras este vestido esta noche, cuando lo vi en un escaparate en París me recordó a ti, te llevare a la opera y no te preocupes por el permiso ya lo pedi por ti, en una hora llegare, pensando ti Darien"_

Ella suspiro, volviendo a leer con sus dedos el papel, y saco el vestido con sus manos y le pidió a Mina que le digiera como era, a un que ya se había dado cuenta por el tacto que era bastante fino era de sea con tul, por supuesto que las chicas estaban hasta mas emocionadas que ella misma por el detalle

-Hay Serena que hombre tan romántico, te va a llevar a la opera-suspirando mina

-esta lindísimo ese vestido, debio haberle costado bastante-susurro Rei

-esta muy bonito el vestido? Creen que lo pueda lucir yo bien-pregunto Serena

-pero si es como si estuviera hecho para ti es lindisimo- dijo Lita

-ven vamos a ayudarte a areglarte-les sugierio Rei

Y en efecto el vestido era precioso, pero en Serena lucia magnifico, le quedaba como guante entallado hasta la cintura, de seda rosada luego para caer en pequeños holanes de tul, hasta debajo las rodillas, no llevaba pendientes ni joyas, pero ni le hacían falta ella sola destacaba, llevaba el cabello suelto solamente adornado por una diadema, ya había llegado Darien a su casa y estaba esperándola, cuando él la miro bajando la escalera pensó que veía aun ángel descender del cielo

-por dios estoy viendo a un ángel bajar del cielo- le susurro Darien al oído y tomando una mano de ella y llevándosela ala los labios.

-pensé que te habías olvidado de mi querido amigo-le susurro Serena

-amigos?-pregunto en tono burlón

-y porque se te ocurrió llevarme a la opera-le pregunto Serena

-solo se me ocurrió-sonriendo el la conducía a hacia la puerta-

El pensó en invitarla a la opera porque siempre que llegaba a visitarla la encontraba escuchando a grandes tenores y sopranos, y ese día se presentaba una obra Italiana en un famoso teatro donde el tenia un palco a su disposición además quería tener a Serena a solas con él, no había podido darle más que pequeños besos robados cuando iban a comer y la verdad se estaba muriendo de las ganas de abrazarla y besarla hasta desfallecer.

Cuando llegaron al teatro, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, Serena iba bien agarrada del brazo de Darien, el la llevo hasta su palco, que era una de los sitios más exclusivos del teatro la opera empezó y ella estaba muy atenta, casi podría jurarse que podía ver a los cantantes;

-Guau Latraviata de _Giuseppe Verdi…_ oh Darien están hermoso giro hacia él le dedico una esplendida sonrisa

Ella siempre estaba riendo, pero en esa noche en la opera, ella giro hacia el, y le dedico una sonrisa excepcionalmente cálida y Darien se encontró conteniendo la respiración, ninguna ,mujer jamás le había sonreído así, y allí se dio cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de esa niña.

-que te pasa Darien por que estas tan callado?

Darien no le contesto, La abrazó y se apoderó de sus labios, la apretó contra él y la besó no gentil ni tierno, sino exigente, como si deseara estar seguro de ella, conquistarla y poseerla por completo, La besó hasta que los dos perdieron el aliento y Serena sentía que ya no era ella misma, sino parte de él y ambos se habían convertido en una sola persona

Las sensaciones que le provocaba eran tan abrumadoras y fantásticas que, cuando él soltó sus labios, Serena ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él y se estremeció

-que me has hecho mi amor?-pregunto el riéndose

-soy tu amor?- le pregunto ella entre besos

-eres más que eso,

-de verdad

-si de verdad Serena, sé que es muy prontoy no quiero asustarte….pero te amo… …

Y La besó de nuevo y ella pensó que nada podía ser de mayor embeleso ni más maravilloso que los sentimientos que despertaba en ella y los que, evidentemente, ella misma provocaba en él.

Cuando pudo hablar, dijo:

-no puedo creer que esto sea... verdad. Ni por un momento pensé que podrías... amarme como... yo te amo a ti.

Así pasaron una velada maravillosa, Serena aplaudía en cada acto y sonreía y el estaba fascinado viéndola

-Te gustaría montar, recuerdo que me contaste que te encantaba hacerlo y yo tengo varios caballos mansos a los cuales tú te podrías subir-le dijo Darien a Serena

-me encantaría, me encanta montar no lo hago muy a menudo ya que no puedo hacerlo sola

-ahora harás lo que desees yo siempre estaré contigo mi amor y te cuidare siempre

Cuando salieron del teatro fueron abordados por periodistas, pues querían saber quién era la belleza que acompañaba al Duque, les tomaron cientos de fotografías, Darien protegió a Serena la abrazo hacia él y la subió a su Ferrari que ya los estaba esperando en la puerta del teatro, cuando llegaron a la casa de Serena estaba Andreu esperándolos, Darien saludos a su amigo y se despidió de Serena dándole un besito "inocente" en los labios

-Hasta mañana Amore mío

-no hay que saber hablar Italiano para darse cuenta que acabas de llamar amor mío a mi hermana?

-has oído bien Andrue-le contesto Darien

-eres un amigo muy querido para mi Darien, pero ten por seguro que no voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir-

-y no pienso hacerla sufrir,-

-entonces dime a que estas jugando con ella, es cierto que Serena es muy hermosa pero….ella no puede ver

-Andrue te lo voy a decir solo una vez, no me importa que Serena no pueda ver, mis intenciones son serias y humildemente te pido permiso para que sea mi novia, no pienso pasar por encima de ti-le dijo Darien

-y ella te quiere

-si, me quiere, me lo dijo-

-bueno pues entonces yo no puedo decir nada mas, solo no la hagas sufrir-le susurro Andrue.

-y no lo hare, por cierto mañana quiero llevar a Serena a mi casa de campo te acuerdas no está lejos de aquí, y extiendo la invitación a ti y a tu prometida,

-me parece esplendido- le dijo Andrue

Al dia siguiente llegaron los cuatro a la casa de campo de Darien, la casa mas bien era un palacio palaciego de veraneo, tenia una gran piscina, caballerizas con varios sementales pura sangre , y cientos de acres de bosque, Lita y Andrue optaron por estar en la piscina solos, y Serena y Darien salieron a montar.

-ven tesoro te presento a Daisy, es muy mansa pero era una gran corredora-

-gracias no me ira a tirar verdad?-

-no es bastante manza,-

-y el mio es trueno

La pareja paso la tarde andando a caballo, ella era realmente una buena amazona, mejor de lo que el podria suponer, realmente podía dominar a Daisy y hasta corriendo ella no tenia miedo a caerse del caballo llegaron a un paramo donde el le tenia preparada una sorpresa…


End file.
